


BILDliche Darstellung

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: FC St. Pauli, Freundschaft, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Als Boerne ihm mit den Worten: „Ach, Herr Thiel! Was für ein Zufall! Und ich sehe, Sie tragen wieder Ihr schickes St. Pauli Shirt!“ nachmittags im Flur begegnete, riss Thiel endgültig der Geduldsfaden.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	BILDliche Darstellung

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Der Tatort gehört mir nicht. Leider. Und die BILD gehört mir auch nicht. Zum Glück.  
>  **A/N:** Ich habe von der in dieser Geschichte beschriebenen Aktion im Internet gelesen und fand es irgendwie passend. Und warum unsere beiden Lieblinge nicht mal mit politischen Themen in Kontakt bringen? Außerdem fand ich die Reaktion des St. Pauli cool und das Thema an sich ist sowieso wichtig.  
> Vielleicht wird der ein oder andere sofort wissen, um was es geht - an alle anderen möchte ich sagen: Lasst euch überraschen! :)  
> Wer Verbesserungsvorschläge hat - immer her damit!  
> Viel Spaß!

*~*~*

 

 

Als Boerne ihm mit den Worten: „Ach, Herr Thiel! Was für ein Zufall! Und ich sehe, Sie tragen wieder Ihr schickes St. Pauli Shirt!“ nachmittags im Flur begegnete, riss Thiel endgültig der Geduldsfaden.

„Boerne! Was zur Hölle wollen Sie?!“ Den Schlüssel, mit dem er eigentlich seine Tür hatte aufschließen wollen, warf er genervt in seine andere Hand.

Sein Nachbar setzte verdutzt seine Unschuldsmiene auf. Schnute ziehen, Augen groß machen, Brauen hochziehen. „Wieso? Was meinen Sie?“

„Seit Tagen hängen Sie an meinen Hacken und haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als ständig meine St. Pauli Fanartikel über den grünen Klee zu loben. Das haben Sie doch sonst nicht getan. Sehen Sie das hier?“ Er deutete mit seinen Händen auf seinen Bauch, auf dem das große Emblem seines Lieblingsfußballvereins prangte. „Das hier, ja? Das ist immer noch derselbe geschmacklose Totenkopf, mit immer noch denselben unrealistisch abgebildeten Knochen wie vor einer Woche! Haben Sie sich neue Nervenzellen implantieren lassen oder warum fahren Sie da jetzt so drauf ab?“

Boernes Augenbrauen zogen sich so weit zusammen, dass sich die Lücke dazwischen nur noch erahnen ließ. „Das habe ich gesagt?“

Verständnislos starrte Thiel sein Gegenüber an. „Ja?!“

„Also das muss ein Irrtum sein. Ich hegte doch bereits von Anfang an große Sympathien für -“

„Jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische, Boerne. Was ist los.“ Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand hinter sich und stellte sich auf eine lange Erklärung ein.

„Och … man könnte sagen, ich habe meine Meinung bezüglich Ihres FC St. Pauli etwas auf Vordermann gebracht.“ Boernes Blick hing an seinen Manschettenköpfen, die von seinen Fingern sorgfältig zurecht gedreht wurden.

„Ach. Jetzt auf einmal.“ Die Skepsis fiel von seiner Zunge direkt vor Boernes Füße. „Und was hat Sie dazu veranlasst, Herr Professor?“

„Ich … Wissen Sie, Thiel, warum gehen wir nicht einfach in Ihre beheizte Wohnung und trinken eine Tasse Kaffee, statt das hier im kalten Hausflur zu klären, hm?“

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage“, entgegnete er entschieden. „Sich jetzt auch noch selber bei mir einladen, ich glaub' ich spinne. Wenn überhaupt, dann gehen wir zu Ihnen.“ Außerdem war sein Kaffeepulver leer und er hatte es noch nicht geschafft, neues zu besorgen, aber das musste er seinem Nachbarn ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Ach, und das fällt jetzt nicht unter die Kategorie s _elbst einladen_ oder wie?“, fragte Boerne entgeistert.

„Verhalten _Sie_ sich in den letzten Tagen komisch oder ich?“

„Ich verhalte mich überhaupt nicht komisch, ich -“

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Boerne und schließen Sie lieber Ihre Wohnung auf“, sagte Thiel und schob den anderen in die Richtung der Tür. Es war nämlich wirklich saukalt hier. 

*~*~*

„Moment. Noch mal der Reihe nach. Also die BILD hat was?“ Thiel goss sich Milch in seine Tasse und rührte den Kaffee mit einem Löffel um, während er Boerne stirnrunzelnd ansah. Der andere hatte so schnell zu reden begonnen, dass er ihm kaum folgen konnte und nur noch die Worte BILD, St. Pauli und Flüchtlinge aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Die BILD hat auf Twitter gegen den St. Pauli gehetzt, weil der angeblich gegen Flüchtlinge sei. Völliger Blödsinn versteht sich, weshalb diese zynische Aussage zur Lachnummer der deutschen Online-Welt wurde.“ Boerne, den das offensichtlich sehr zu freuen schien, grinste ihn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über den Tisch hinweg an.

Thiel dagegen erwiderte den Blick eher verständnislos. „Ich komm' nicht hinterher.“

Boerne seufzte. „Mensch, Thiel. Ihr St. Pauli hat wahre Souveränität bewiesen und der BILD ein gehöriges Schnippchen geschlagen!“ Lachend lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Was genau ist da denn passiert?“

Der Professor hantierte nun ebenfalls mit der Milch und redete nebenbei weiter. „Ihnen ist doch mit Sicherheit aufgefallen, dass einige der Fußballklubs der 1. und 2. Bundesliga dieses lächerlichen _Wir-helfen-_ Logo von der BILD am Wochenende auf dem Trikotärmel getragen haben, nicht wahr?“

Wir-helfen-Logo? Was sollte das denn sein? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, das jemals … oder doch? „Ach, Sie meinen diese hässlichen grün-blauen Buttons?“

Boerne bewegte seinen Kopf wie einer von diesen Wackel-Dackeln - wie immer, wenn er einem nicht eindeutig zustimmen wollte. „Das waren zwar keine Buttons, sondern Aufnäher, aber ja. Genau die meine ich.“

„Und die kamen von der BILD?“ Er konnte den erstaunten Ton in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Korrekt, Herr Nachbar. Nachdem dieses grenzdebile Schmierblatt, das die Bezeichnung 'Zeitung' regelmäßig insultiert, immer fleißig auf rassistischen Wegen wanderte, scheint es nun bemerkt zu haben, dass der Trend ganz andere Entwicklungen annimmt und hat prompt eine Spendenaktion ins Leben gerufen. Dazu kommt natürlich noch die besagte Kampagne in der Bundesliga, für die sie eigentlich alle 36 Fußballklubs gewinnen wollten. Plötzlich räumt die BILD mit Vorurteilen gegenüber Asylanten auf und beweihräuchert sich damit selbst. Es ist, als hätte man sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen.“ Boerne unterbrach seine Ausführungen, um einen Schluck Kaffee zu trinken.

„Na, viel gibt’s da ja nicht zu waschen“, erwiderte Thiel, damit ihr Gespräch nicht in einen Monolog ausartete. Nicht, dass das jemals schon vorgekommen wäre ...

Sein Gegenüber stimmte ihm schmunzelnd zu. „Sie sagen es.“

Er nutzte den zweiten Kaffeeschluck für eine weitere Frage. „Und was hat das jetzt mit dem St. Pauli zu tun?“

„Nun, ganz einfach: Der St. Pauli hat sich geweigert, bei dem kleinen heuchlerischen Spiel der BILD mitzumachen und die Logos schlichtweg nicht getragen.“

„Warum sollte er auch“, sagte Thiel, der insgeheim wirklich froh darüber war, dass sich sein Heimatfußballverein nicht zu so etwas überzeugen ließ, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der St. Pauli setzt sich schließlich schon lange selbstständig für Asylanten ein. Letztens erst, beim Freundschaftsspiel gegen den BVB, wurden soweit ich weiß 1000 Flüchtlinge ins Millerntor eingeladen.“

„Das aber hat für Kai Diekmann wenig überraschend wohl keine Aussagekraft“, fuhr Boerne fort. „Für ihn ist anscheinend jeder, der nicht für die BILD ist, automatisch gegen Flüchtlinge. Jedenfalls hat er anschließend öffentlich auf Twitter geteilt, dass dem St. Pauli das Herz für Flüchtlinge fehlen würde und bei ihnen – ich zitiere – 'refugees not welcome' wären.“ Boerne deutete mit seinen Fingern zwei Anführungszeichen in der Luft an.

Thiel schnaubte und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ist ja dreist. Und dann?“

„Dann gab es eine Welle von Entrüstung, die sogar über die Grenzen der sozialen Netzwerke reichte. Einige Anhänger gewisser Fußballklubs haben Demonstrationen gegen diese Aufnäher veranstaltet. Mittlerweile sind über neun weitere Vereine dem guten Beispiel des St. Pauli gefolgt.“ Jetzt hatte Boerne wieder dieses zufriedene Grinsen im Gesicht, das sich unwillkürlich auch auf Thiel übertrug.

„Das geschieht diesem Mistkerl gerade recht.“

„Mit diesen Worten hätte ich das nun vielleicht nicht ausgedrückt, aber dennoch kann ich dem nichts entgegensetzen“, stimmte Boerne ihm zu und trank seine Tasse leer. „Sich in der Flüchtlingspolitik stark zu machen halte ich für äußerst wichtig, doch sollte man darauf bedacht sein, es auf die richtige Art und Weise zu tun.“

„Und deshalb überhäufen Sie mich also seit letzter Woche mit Lob für meine Fanartikel“, stellte Thiel fest.

„Ich schätze lediglich die Entscheidung dieses Vereins.“ Boernes Brille wurde mit einem Finger geschickt wieder an ihren alten Platz geschoben. „Ich möchte allerdings an dieser Stelle betonen, dass das rein gar nichts an meiner Einstellung im Allgemeinen dem Fußball gegenüber ändert. Ich halte diesen Sport weiterhin für äußerst fragwürdig. Und dieser Totenkopf ist immer noch alles andere als ästhetisch.“

„Ah ja.“ Thiel musste grinsen. Boerne war echt unverbesserlich.

„Sparen Sie sich jeglichen Kommentar.“ Trotz der Worte schmunzelte Boerne und einen Moment lagen ihre Augen schweigend aufeinander.

Dann lenkte Thiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Küchenuhr. Mann, wie die Zeit verging … Er sollte so langsam mal rüber gehen, um -

Als hätte der andere seine Gedanken gelesen, fing er seinen Blick wieder auf und fragte: „Wollen Sie noch zum Abendessen bleiben?“

Er verfolgte verdutzt, wie Boerne aufstand und ihre Kaffeetassen in den Geschirrspüler räumte. „Eigentlich wollte ich gleich -“

„Papperlapapp. Setzen Sie schon mal die Nudeln auf, während ich den Tisch im Wohnzimmer decke“, unterbrach Boerne ihn entschlossen und verschwand mit dem Geschirr im Nebenraum, um von dort aus zur Küche zu rufen: „Schließlich spielt heute St. Pauli, dann können wir gleich sitzen bleiben und Sie müssen nicht alleine vor Ihrem Fernseher Ihr Dasein fristen!“

Thiel erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl und seine Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln, das schnell zu einem Grinsen wurde.

Fragwürdig.

Natürlich.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe mir diese Aktion nicht ausgedacht. Ehrlich. So absurd es klingt, das hat Kai Diekmann wirklich gebracht. Ich konnte es ja zuerst auch nicht glauben, weil es so herrlich dämlich ist, aber doch, es ist wahr. Und entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Ironie, findet ihr nicht auch? Aber na ja. Es ist die BILD. Was soll man erwarten. Ach ja, und für das Ganze habe ich natürlich auch noch eine [QUELLE.](http://www.bildblog.de/70018/wer-nicht-fuer-bild-werben-will-muss-gegen-fluechtlinge-sein/)


End file.
